


Cheetah Girls

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnn: fuck me in the ass cause I love jesus</p><p>little lion: the good lord would want it that way</p><p>more like HUNKules: give me the sweet sensation of a throbbing rationalization</p><p>laf: WHAT</p><p>laf:  W H A T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheetah Girls

**johnn** : fuck me in the ass cause I love jesus

**little lion** : the good lord would want it that way

**more like HUNKules** : give me the sweet sensation of a throbbing rationalization

**laf** : WHAT

**laf** :  W H A T

**laf** : W  H        A T

**more like HUNKules** : come here and we'll show you ;^)))))

**laf** : DO I WANT TO

**little lion** : ITS A YOUTUBE VIDEO

**laf** : W HA T

**little lion** : C O M E  H E R E

**laf** : DO I W A N T TO

**little lion** : YES

**johnn** : YE S

**more like HUNKules** : ;^)))))))

**john** : HERCULES

**little lion** : H E R C U L E S

\---

**angelica** : did you know that all of your s/o know the dance to candy store from heathers or  ??

**more like HUNKules** : I know it too

**angelica** : oh my god which heather would you be

**more like HUNKules** : it doesn't matter I know all of them

**angelica** : do they all know all of them

**more like HUNKules** :  I hope

**angelica** : you four are truly a work of art

**more like HUNKules** : we try

\---

**little lion** : SOMEONE STARTED PLAYING CANDY STORE IN THE OFFICE

**laf** : the fight to control ourselves was immense

**johnn** : SO WE DIDNT AND WE FUCKIN S L AY ED

**more like HUNKules** : I know

**laf** : HWAT

**more like HUNKules** : angelica told me

**laf** : OHHHHHH

**more like HUNKules** : she expected me to not know it

**little lion** : IS SHE KIDDING

**little lion** : BEST FUCKIN HEATHER MCNAMARA WE HAVE

**more like HUNKules** : thank you very much

**little lion** : I can't believe she tried to undermine your talent like this

**more like HUNKules** : I KN OW RIGHT

**laf** : I have a great idea for a halloween costume

**more like HUNKules** : my legs are not fitting in those skirts

**little lion** : don't even get me started on hercules' thighs I will probably die defending their honor

**more like HUNKules** : don't do this to me alexander

**little lion** : ooooh my whole name

 

  
**little lion** : hot

**more like HUNKules** : stop

**little lion** : absolutely not I'm cashing in on this exchange when we get home

**more like HUNKules** : oh well in that case

**little lion** : hA

**laf** : are we invited or like do you just want us to wait in the hallway and you'll come get us after

**johnn** : honestly

**little lion** : the more the merrier ;^))))))

**johnn** : b y e

\---

**laf** : our,,,,,,,plans are cancelled for tonight

**more like HUNKules** : do I want to know why

**laf** : our dear alex came home, stumbled to our bedroom, and passed out

**johnn** : he also ran into the wall on the way there

**laf** : he's sound asleep 

**johnn** : I love him

**johnn** : like it hurts

**laf** : yeah same

**more like HUNKules** : me too

**laf** : maybe we should change his clothes so he like doesn't wake up sweaty and in a suit

**laf** : that sounds weird like

**laf** : "what if we STRIP HIM DOWN"

**johnn** : I get what you mean

**more like HUNKules** : remember to try and stay away from where his hip bones are

**laf** : yeAH wE KNOW

**johnn** : out of all the places to be the most ticklish like why

**more like HUNKules** : I've learned not to ask anymore

\---

**more like HUNKules** : are you all in the bedroom

**more like HUNKules** : I'm going to assume yes

**more like HUNKules** : oh my gOD YOU WONT EVEN SEE THIS UNTIL YOU WAKE UP BUT YOU LOOK ADORABLE IM GOING TO SCREAM

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD I CAN GET IN ON THIS I LOVE MY CHOICES IN LIFE

\---

**little lion** : oh mY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO GAY

**johnn** : true

**little lion** : YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS

**little lion** : THATS THE BEST THING IVE EVER HEARD

**johnn** : are you making fun of me

**little lion** : JOHN I LO V E YOU S M WHY WOULD I EVER

**johnn** : you totally are

**little lion** : NO IM NOT

**johnn** : I meant it alex

**little lion** : I KN WO ITS THE N IC E S T THING THATS EVER BEEN SAID ABOUT ME

**little lion** : I WOULD NEVER MAKE FUN OF THAT

**little lion** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**johnn** : I love you too

**little lion** : AH

\---

**little lion** : just bc I don't think you believed me

**little lion** : I loVEEVEVVEVE YOU JOHN

**johnn** : I believed you

**little lion** : just making sure

**johnn** : I love you too

**little lion** : I know

\---

**laf** : I just missed the gayest exchange of my life

**more like HUNKules** : same

**laf** : I'm like a reoccuring character

**more like HUNKules** : I

\---

**johnn** : alex just came into my office and kissed my face repeatedly for four minutes and then kissed me

**johnn** : we're currently hugging

**little lion** : don'T TEXT DURING THE HUG THATS SO RUDE

**johnn** : soRRY

**laf** : jesus fucking christ do I even WANT to go home with you two and you're gay nonsense

**laf** : the fact that I'm acting like the answer is not yes is sad

**more like HUNKules** : dear

**laf** : yeah okay

\---

**laf** : they're making me hold hands with them help

**more like HUNKules** : just break away

**laf** : I CANT ITS A DEATH GRIP

**more like HUNKules** : JUST SAY YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT

**more like HUNKules** : THEYLL UNDERSTAND

**laf** : ITS NOT THAT

**laf** : THE ELEVATOR IS BROKEN

**laf** : WE ARE WALKING DOWN STAIRS AND THEY ARE SIGNIFICANTLY SHORTER THAN I AM

**more like HUNKules** : oh gOD

**more like HUNKules** : THEYRE GOING TO KILL YOU TELL THEM THAT

**laf** : EVERYTHING GOES TO YOU IN MY WILL HERCULES

**more like HUNKules** : I CANT HAVE THAT MANY HAIR PRODUCTS

**laf** : R U D E

\---

**laf** : I LIVE

**more like HUNKules** : GOD BLESS

**laf** : WE'RE LEAVING RN AND IM DRIVING SO TTYL

**more like HUNKules** : BYE

\---

**little lion** : oh my god we almost killed them

**johnn** : aH

**johnn** : I WOULDVE DIED

**johnn** : THEY WOULDVE DIED

**johnn** : WE ALL WOULDVE DIED

**little lion** : john dear

**johnn** : yeah okay

\---

**laf** : the cheetah girls 2 was such a good movie

**little lion** : do you think they were like all dating

**laf** : are you asking us if we are the cheetah girls

**little lion** : not now but I will later

**laf** : okay to answer your question

**laf** : no

**johnn** : I think they were

**laf** : ABSOLUTELY N O T DORINDA WAS O N THAT H O T DANCER GUY

**laf** : LIKE THEY WERE ONE BEING WITH HOW MUCH SHE WAS GRINDING ON IT

**little lion** : LET HER L I V E

**laf** : SHES LIVING

**johnn** : NO SHE ISNT THEY BROKE UP IN THE THIRD ONE

**laf** : HE WASNT IN THE THIRD ONE

**johnn** : YEAH BUT LIKE SHE SAID IT AND THEN SHE WAS >:^((((((((( WHEN AQUA WAS LIKE ;^))))) AT THAT KEVIN GUY

**laf** : RI GHT

**little lion** : IDK WHY SHE EVEN BROKE UP WITH HIM LIKE YEAH TIME DIFFERENCES BUT LIKE DAMN

**laf** : RIGHT

**johnn** : RIGHT

**more like HUNKules** : personally if dorinda should've ended up with anybody it should've been the guy from the third one who ended up with the girl and then they like starred in a movie together

**johnn** : Y E S

**little lion** : TRUE

**laf** : we should rewatch those movies

**little lion** : I'll make popcorn if you get the blankets from the closet

**laf** : we have a tub of licorice on top of the fridge that we can go ham with

**little lion** : I love you so much

**laf** : love you too

**laf** : herc and john can you plz turn the couch around so we can lean back on it

**more like HUNKules** : sure

**johnn** : we're on it

**little lion** : LETS GO AMIGAS CHEETAS  
  
**laf:** oh my god

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA IM SO FUCKING SICK I CANT EVEN TALK RN A N D ITS BEEN 90+ DEGREES FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS WHICH MEANS I AM HAVING MY AMBITION TO WRITE SWEATED OUT OF ME BUT HAHA HERE TAKE THIS PRAY FOR ME


End file.
